In effect, it is appreciable to identify these tools in a case or box, in the desired dimension (for example metric), as rapidly as possible.
According to the prior art, such identification is made thanks to a figure inscribed on the very tool, generally on its part adapted to be gripped.
However, this figure is often difficult to read by the users due to its small dimensions and to the dirt which might be deposited on the tool when used.
In an attempt to solve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,606 discloses devices for marking or identifying sockets constituted by a cylindrical ring which is inserted in a female recess in the socket arranged in the part opposite the female recess of the nut. Identification is then effected thanks to a specific colour of the ring or to a figure inscribed on its upper surface.
However, this device is not entirely satisfactory since it cannot be generalized to other types of tools such as tube wrenches, the figure inscribed on the ring is of small dimensions, being located on a very narrow surface, and identification by color means that a colors code has to be memorized.
These problems have been partly solved by U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,012 by the creation of a plug of shape and size complementary to that of the female recess of the nut.
However, this plug must be removed each time before the tool is used.
Moreover, this device adds difficulty since it is in that case necessary, in a first step, to find the plug corresponding to the desired shape, then, in a second step, to look for the desired tool.